Nekrozoth
|occupation = Creator of evil World conqueror|goal = Destroy the Multiverse and remold it in his image (succeed for a while; failed)|relative(s) = |enemies = The Champions Prime Alphas|powers_or_abilities = Nigh-Omnipotence Genius intellect Manipulation |fate = Deceased|quote(s) = }} Nekrozoth is the overall main antagonist of the entire Multiversal Legends franchise as a whole as well as the Legends Studios company. Nekrozoth is a Prime Alpha and the leader of a race of destructive entities known as Prime Omegas who are the evil counterparts to the Prime Alphas. Being a demonic god who is as old as God himself (who in this shared universe is named Deus), Nekrozoth serves as the enemy toward all life across the entire multiverse due to having the ambition of wanting to destroy the multiverse and remaking it in his twisted image where every living being is tortured and suffer in ever horrific way possible. He serves as the "Creator of Evil" being it's literal creator and master, it's his goal that he wanted to tip the balance between good and evil so that evil will reign forever. Nekrozoth orchestrated many conflicts between good and evil throughout the franchise, and being both directly and indirectly responsible for creating most (If not all) of the villains or at least some ways connected to the villain or the conflict they started. Also being the archenemy and main reason why the Champions exist, while also serving as the main villain for most stories and arguably being the most recurring antagonist. This makes Nekrozoth is the main antagonist of the mythos as a whole. He is also Legend's archenemy along with his apprentice Malroc as well as being Legend's evil uncle. His origins was revealed in Champions of the Multiverse's "The Old Omniverse" arc that he was an evil cosmic warlord known in past life as Zoth, Nekrolord, or Lord of the Nekrus who sought to become the sole ruler of the old multiverse until his nihilism caused the destruction of his reality which leads to the events of today. Nekrozoth is one of (if not the) most darkest, most evil villain to ever appear in the franchise as well as one of fictions most evil villains as a whole. He is ruthless and incredibly sadistic tyrant that leads a chaotic empire filled with the most despicable, vile, villains across the infinite multiverse on a mission to bring apocalyptic destruction across several universes. Nekrozoth rules his destructive empire under a fascist iron-fist, Nekrozoth controlled the villains as he made (or in this case he merely manipulated) them into committing various atrocities across history. Nekrozoth enslaves races while forcing them to worship him or kill them off if he does find any use for them. Nekrozoth adopted the concepts of social darwinism and supremacy as motivations for his army, as he sees the the most disputable and powerful would rise to become supreme while preaching the life of the current infinite multiverse is meaningless as a means to have his loyal minions allow him to destroy the multiverse and make it in his image without resistance. Nekrozoth himself is motivated by darwinism, power, but most importantly revenge for he wants to eradicate every single alpha and hero to the last before he makes a multiverse where he constantly tortures every single life forms until they go extinct s he could make room for his own race that would worship him as a single god. He was one of the main villains in Champions of the Multiverse, the main story of the franchise. In it, He was the overarching antagonist of phase one, the main antagonist of phase 2, the secondary antagonist of phase 3 and a minor antagonist of phase 4, the overarching antagonist of phase 5, and one of the main antagonist of phase 6 (Along with Endgame the Anti-Maker), and one of the main of phases 7 along with Vekkisul and Tenebris, the main villain of Phase 8 through 9 as well of the posthumous antagonist of the 10th phase and one of the main villains of phase 12, the final phase of the franchise. He was also the posthumous antagonist of it's sequel series called Multiversal Champions. He was a major antagonist of it's spin off series Legends of the Omniverse, being a minor antagonist of Season 1 and a major antagonist of season 2. He was also the overarching antagonist Project Pandora/Forces, Kirby Stanley the MasterMaker Series, and Chaos Gate. He was also one of the Two main antagonist of Legend, the prequel series to Champions of the Multiverse (along with his apprentice Malroc). He appears as major antagonist of season 1, and the main villain of the season two premiere and the main villain of Season Three. He finally reappears as the main villain of Season 5-6. He was the main villain of Prime, the novel series center around the Prime Alphas. He is the overall main villain of the entire Multiversal Legends Film Universe (MLFU) and is one of the main antagonist of the massive online game Legends Online. He as voiced by Richard D. Wassermann who also voiced the Hulk from Planet Hulk, Sargeras from World of Warcraft, and Amon from StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Personality Nekrozoth is the Champions most dangerous and evil enemy they have ever faced and the main reason on why they exist. Though he never started evil in the first place. In his past life Nekrozoth (back then was simply named Zoth) became the monster that he is due to bing the victim of abuse at the hands of his family namely his father and mother. He never smiled in his life nor show any sign of joy until the day he killed his parents to inherent the throne. He had faced abuse from his own father who suffered from sexual sadism disorder while his mother believed he doesn't exist which made him killed any restraining emotions he had as well as driving him to sociopathy and grew up to never smiled or show any signs of joy. After seeing his mother's corpse he for once finally smiled in his life and soon became the cold hearted ruler of his own empire. He is diabolical, self centered, cynical, unscrupulous, argumentative, psychopathic, merciless, sociopathic, wicked, sinful, heinous, incredibly murderous, extremely ambitious, barbaric, vicious, ruthless, uncaring, treacherous, unforgiving, callous, vain, unapologetic, bitter, narcissistic, spiteful, cruel, monstrous, omnicidal, racist, homophobic, misogynistic, and horrifyingly sadistic. Nekrozoth seeks to only destroy the entire multiverse so that he could mold it in his dark image where he reign supreme in a multiverse of madness and death. He rules his empire through fear and intimidation as he displays cruelty and unpredictability to maintain control over his minions as way to prevent any rebellion or defiance. He does not tolerate any form of resistance, espionage, or treason against his rule as he would put down with extreme force and aggression. Nekrozoth demonstrated his authority over the Omegas by punishing a fellow omega for disobeying orders as well as disrespecting him by putting the omega (named D'Loki) on an meteor by being changed up there and flung him to the sun where each time the omega gets closer to the sun he’ll be burned alive.. Unlike the Prime Alphas who favored order and creation, Nekrozoth favored chaos and destruction more which became one of his more dominant personality. He is very arrogant and egotistical as he believes to be the "Superior Life-Form", and believes that he is the would-be supreme beings of his new multiverse who thinks he is above most beings including his brother Deus (who is his rival). Nekrozoth would later learn how to control them since they became one of his fatal flaws since during the War for the Chaos Stones arc where he had all of the chaos stones and finally gained ultimate power but foolishly remove them once he finds out he accidentally resurrected the heroes he killed, arrogantly believing he is powerful enough to kill them without harnessing the power of the Stones. That attempt caused him to be destroyed the first time, but he later returns and learns how to control his arrogance and ego since he doesn't want it to cause his downfall. Nekrozoth, despite being full omnipotent, knows that beings such as Daevas, Malsumis, and Hollister are more powerful than he is and others that could rival his power making him wary around such beings that could hurt him if he is not careful. Nekrozoth possess incredible amount of intellect as he is a military genius while being mostly a megalomaniacal tyrant. He has several accounts of successful takeovers of numerous worlds while also influence many other hostile takeover to further his goals. His empire expands across the infinite multiverse having brutal rulers and oppressive allies armies to his disposal. Nekrozoth display an impressive amount of scheming, as he carefully orchestrated events stemming from atrocities like the 2016 Ebola outbreak in Africa, the Holocaust, the creation of the nazis, humans trafficking, and was responsible for creating concentration camps, slavery, racism, genocide, and many other bad things since everything that is consider evil was created by him. Nekrozoth in his spare time would cause wars from planetary to multiversal just for his own amusement along with making faustian deals in order toga more followers for his army. He has been known for being a great strategist along with being a master tactician that use fear and propaganda to maintain his chaotic rule over is own empire. Nekrozoth is not a lawful evil being as he mainly wants to purge the multiverse of law and morality despite his oppressive, authoritative, and tyrannical nature. He is very skilled in the usage of propaganda and lies as he convince the prime Omegas to go to war with the Prime Alphas as a way to gain more power. His lust for power and dominance is what sparked the Alpha-Omega Civil war, as he used the Prime Omegas hatred towards the Alphas as a means to an end for dark ambitions which soon leads him to become their leader later on. He preaches how the alphas (other then himself) are inferior, foolish, and unfit to rule and how all of them should be either killed off or enslaved. Nekrozoth greatly prefers to manipulate weak minded mortals like warlord, tyrants, terrorists, overlords, conquerors, and super villains as they are easier to manipulate but he is capable of manipulating heroes into turning them into the dark side like how he did with Malroc and many others. He would mainly sound dark but also intelligent, only speaking like a soft spoken sadist unless he gets agitated or angered. Nekrozoth is quite calm, cautious, and mostly smiles at the worst situation. He often pretends to be a affable, cheerful, and gregarious person to those he would manipulate until he would show his true colors and do away with them when they're role is finished. Nekrozoth is very skilled in many arts of combat and his intellect have even surpassed even his two brothers Lighron (god of science) and Xeron (god of magic) as well as many villains like Master Onslaught, Grandmaster Chaos, and Malroc. Nekrozoth is very persuasive, conniving, highly competent, sophisticated, resourceful, capable, deceptive, very cunning, and an absolute brilliant mastermind along wth being traitorous, manipulative, exploitive, calculating, dishonest, devious genius who can learn from his mistakes. His intellect is one of the main reason of his arrogance and ego and would gladly out wit his enemies while cheerfully smiling. As intelligent, sophisticated, soft spoken, and manipulative as he could be, Nekrozoth has a very short temper as he could be easily agitated, angered, and wrathful which leads to unpredictability. This usually shown if his plans don't goes as follows, someone questioning his authority, looking at him funny, criticizing his ego, or done or say something that he doesn't approves on, and many others. Another thing that angers him is both LGBTs as he finds it disgusting of someone of the same gender would fall love with each other, and seeing people touching his personal collections of either the skulls of his enemies or artifacts he personally collects for unknown purposes besides being mere decorations. But the one thing that actually really, really, really, angers him is the concept of redemption as a whole. He sees it as a mockery to the forces of evil as seeing the villains he worked so hard on corrupting turned to waste as well as the hard work he put in concocting evil schemes or missions he had his minions go through to only have them "betray" him and join the side of good. Nekrozoth also sees it as a cowardly concept for villains who are to weak and incapable to push their limits of committing evil further. He utterly despise it so much he even banned it from his empire while threatening the members with death or brutal torture. His hatred stems from his father who also hates it possibly as much Nekrozoth does. He is very childish as well since he acts immature at times and had his tantrums being often compared to being that of a whining spoiled child. Nekrozoth even acts like a immature spoiled brat when things don't go his way as he always resulting to destroy things he can't conquer while also demanding to be worship nonstop. Nekrozoth often calls himself a man of culture, as Nekrozoth does have a taste of art and culture as he collects ancient artifacts of power and paintings, one of whom is his most favorite being the painting "Saturn Devouring His Son" being painted by Francisco Goya. Nekrozoth was himself a renowned artist who loves making sculptures or paintings of either himself or his enemies being killed through many horrific ways though he mainly creates creepy demented arts. He often uses blood for his paintings and corpses for his sculpture. Nekrozoth could even make his own weapons without having his half brother Artillery to make them for him. Nekrozoth would also read gothic stories with twist endings with either the bad guy wining or the protagonist falling in despair. Nekrozoth can also make a fancy dish for himself, though the dishes are also made out of the body parts of his enemies (or subordinates). Nekrozoth is a type of person who take sadistic remark for torturing both his own enemies and his own comrades that fails him. He takes pleasure and joy of the worst possible type of torture, such as how he counted down the various types of torture to Jack like mental, physical, and maybe emotional methods that only the most twisted being could think of. Nekrozoth's sadism shows know limits as he takes delights in seeing others suffer through many devastating ways. One of them is when Nekrozoth would destroy each universe and remake them into a living hellhole filled with monsters and polluted areas so that the inhabitants would have to fight to survive. Nekrozoth had also orchestrated several wars, cataclysms, and may other disasters across the Multiverse for his own entertainment and having to use his powers to destroy millions of universes to show his authority and power over them and to demonstrate his superiority towards all living beings. Nekrozoth would also have the captured Prime Alphas work at the HECK Realm (A second Hell he created but worse) mines for the rest of their lives instead of killing them. Nekrozoth would also slaughter half a universe so he could make room for his War factories and his Omega corporations that would fund his war against the entire infinite multiverse. Nekrozoth would have children do slave labor as well as lobotomize slaves in becoming his mindless drones. Another case is when he had stored the souls of innocences into machines so that they could produce more weapons and killer robots. Probably his most sadistic and infamous hobby of his is his completely callous and immoral scientific experiments where he atrociously tortures innocent people without any sign of remorse or pity. Nekrozoth has always had a warped sense of morality as he sees himself as above good and evil due to his massive egomania. Since he is now a god and had created the concept of evil, such concepts mean nothing to him as he said he mainly follow his own will. But strangely, despite being a being above good and evil as he "created" the concept of evil, He is driven by a bizarre belief of having the most vile and wicked should rule over the weak while the ones home he see as feeble should be slaves under the strong or simply killed off. To gain power to is to be as malicious, horrendous, while also being as selfish, careless, and despicable as possible. He doesn't treat evil as a mere concept but as a belief and philosophy he created to follow and obey, though he doesn't call it evil, but simply his will. Because of this belief, The only reason on why he chose to stay evil is because he can do what ever he wants. He could be as cruel and as gleefully sadistic as he wishes since not even good or evil could stop him. Nekrozoth doesn't find anything special about the multiverse as he is very nihilistic simply because he is aware that he is a fictional character which makes him mad at the thought that he is not real and is simply being a so-called pawn to the Hollister (the creator of the Multiversal Legends mythos). He is completely obsessed with revenge, nihilism, genocide, power, death, and destruction as they are the only things that could bring him joy in the reality he has to live in. The thought of simply being a fictional character haunted him and made him sad at the same time and even drove him to madness. Though despite his reputation as the most evil being to ever graced the multiverse and doe enjoy his evilness, he himself often see himself as a some sort of a savior to some. Due to his nihilistic belief and knowing the the is merely a fictional character, Nekroozth see that the reality he lives in is nothing more than a prison and he is setting the people he killed free from their so called torment no matter how merciless or cruel it has to be. Because of this he is regarded as insane even amongst his men. Nekrozoth does not fear death what-so-ever, he sees it as a joke and scoffs at the idea of dying. Proven as when he got stabbed throw the chest by Jack Spark and respond by simply laughing maniacally while coughing out blood while later falling to the floor dead. Nekrozoth reason for not being afraid of dying is because of his multiple back up plans of coming back from the dead in case he ever dies. Nekrozoth does however have a twisted sense of honor like for example he showed "respects" towards his nephew Legend by sending him the head of one of his old friends he killed before Legend reincarnated just to taunt him. He sees cheating is honorable as well since Nekrozoth never plays fair and use cheap tactics, and dirty fighting as a means to win. Nekrozoth once possesses Jack Spark's sword and used it against him and one time teamed up with Grandmaster Chaos and fought Legend together mercilessly. Even if Nekrozoth does kept his promise he would simply a supremely cruel deal with the devil type bargain or false promises like when he promised Braxxom rulership over the Earth and kept it only because Nekrozoth knew that it would be destroyed any ways with Braxxon in it so Nekrozoth didn't have to kill Braxxon or the planet at all. Another example is that Nekrozoth let the universe of Omicron-Alpha Prime be as "promised" only to hire the Chaotic Elites to invade it and leave no survivors as while making it like that Nekrozoth wasn't involve at incident. History Past Life During the age of the old omniverse, Nekrozoth was once simply named Zoth and was born into a family of powerful warlords who had drawn power from a mysterious entity known as the Nekrus, which they also relied on to keep the people of their homeplanet obedient. Zoth was abused by his father Velnias, who suffered from sexual sadism disorder and took joy in torturing Zoth, and his mother who was obssessed with her abusive husband to the point where she made believe that Zoth had never existed. He grew up to never smiled or show any signs of joy, further driving him into sociopathy and killing any limited emotions he had. During his coronation ceremony to take over as the new Emperor, Zoth and his Imperial Tribute staged a shooting, killing both his father and his mother during the attack. His mother's corpse made Zoth smile for once in his life and allowed him to take over his homeworld with an iron fist. He took many names, such as Nekrokhan and Zoth the Anti-God, and conquered hundreds of thousands of realms. Zoth, growing bored with his immense power, later attempted to harness the Nekrus for himself but failed. He saw an unknown vision of an unnamed man and realized what he had become, showing his first signs of regret. He redrew his forces from the conquored worlds and began to rebuild the multiverse, originally using the Ascension Program to channel power to those who need it most. He reconnected with a childhood friend, who attempted to kill him multiple times in fright. Zoth finally lost his ability to feel empathy as he killed his friend and came to the conclusion that redemption was the one thing keeping his Omniverse from perfection. He slaughtered more, grew in power, and relaunched the Ascension Program for his own, malicous intentions. Zoth also took upon his family's tradition of visiting the Sanctum and worshipping The Beast, who he later learned was simply a facade created by Vekkisul to destroy Zoth's planet from within. Zoth became a key follower of Vekkisul until he began to seek higher power than his master and plotted a coup. Vekkisul was fully aware of this and allowed Zoth's assassination to fail so that he could finally push his former student over the edge. Vekkisul unleashed legions of his demonic follower, whom Zoth fought off bravely before finally being slain by the Dark Oracle. His friends ressurected him through the reestablished Ascension Program and Zoth adopts the name Nekrozoth, along with fully embracing his psychopathic persona. The Destruction of the Old Omniverse Being resurrected as a full on god, Nekrozoth was convinced that all life is his enemy and has his followers to use the Ascension Program as a way to raise an army of gods to command. He soon lead his army across in a bloody crusade of slavery and destruction, starting his own empire of genocide and war which lead to quintillion people to be killed while the rest were slaves for him to torment. Eventually he would take control of the entire omniverse Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Big bads Category:Deities Category:Evil geniuses Category:Aliens Category:Fighting Ability - Master of all forms of combat Category:Mad scientists Category:Misanthropic villains Category:Successful villains Category:Leaders Category:Space terrorists Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Swordsman Category:Geniuses Category:Political figures Category:Bosses Category:Cartoon Characters